Jemini
by animegirl009
Summary: i would really apprciate if you people commented the whole reason i posted my story is so i could get help with it Thanks. Oh yeah there really aren't any cross overs i just had no were to put it please R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so PLEASE take it easy on me. I am open to constructive criticism. Really I am just a girl so really be nice or you'll make me cry sad face JK Alright hope you enjoy **

**PS, it might take a while for me to upload it all way because I'm still working the kinks out of it**

OK let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Jemini. I know what you are thinking when you see my name isn't it suppose to be spelled with a "G" and not a "J". Yeah i know but i like to spell it that way. Any way i am 16 and i basically you typical teenage girl, except i can can read peoples emotions by looking into there eyes. That and i have one of the most powerful gem on the planet but i don't know it yet.

" Jemini! Jemini! Where are you? I swear when i find that girl..." my master Tsuyoshi Tsuyoshi mumbled under his breath. He really isn't my master but more of a mentor the kind that always wears a white robe with black underneath. His hair is nothing special either it is short and spiky light blue. Anyway. He kept glancing side to side up and down calling my name. I could see and hear all of this from the tree branch I was sitting on. I mean who the hell does he think he is! If I want to leave the village can. Then Tsuyoshi walked under the tree I was hiding in and looked up. " Jemini how many times do I have to tell you not to leave the village" he said. I knew that sentence so well I could mouth along with him. " Screw that!" I said jumping down off the branch and swing off an other to my feet. " Jemini your not suppose to leave the village and you know that. Do you realize how many people would want to get their hands on you?" Tsuyoshi said

"NO! And I don't really care I would love to see someone try to lay one finger on me" I said with a cocky attitude. " Jem I don't care how tough you think you are there are people that would go to a great extreme to get a hold of you. So that is why you shouldn't leave the village. Further more you need to start getting read for the..." Tsuyoshi babbling on. I don't even know why people would do anything to get a hold of me. I'm just an ordinary girl. Even if someone was to say it is because my father is the head of the villager. That would totally be wrong not to mention if _that was_the reason it would be a total waste of time. My father never wanted kids and especially not a girl. My father got my mom pregnant when they weren't married, a grave sin in our village, so the married and had me. My mom died when i was only six and the only thing I have to remember her by is a necklace she gave me a day before she died. After that there wasn't much for me to do except completely ignore my father and him me. Well back to why people want get there hands on me, i really can't find any good reason. And any time I ask anyone they will not tell me why it gets me so frustrated. In the first place it concerns me so i deserve to know. In the second place if I new I might be a little more willing to cooperate and listen to Tsuyoshi.

" Jemini... Jemini... Are you even listening to me," Tsuyoshi's voice interrupted my thoughts. Then one of my fathers servants showed up and told us my father requested my presence. I found this strange considering my father and I don't talk on a normal basis. " Let's go. Now!" Tsuyoshi demanded " Care to make me" I replied showing Tsuyoshi I wasn't going to budge. " Fine, but i just want this on record I tried to get you to come willing first." Tsuyoshi stated and then walked over to me and threw me over his shoulder. Now I know what you are thinking why didn't I just kick him or try to get away. The answer to that is because once Tsuyoshi picks someone up they usually don't get away believe me I've tried. I decided not waste mine time trying knowing the end result.

We finally reach the entrance to my father's study were Tsuyoshi put me back on my feet and knocked on the door. There was a short pause and then " Enter" came from behind the door. As we walked in I saw a man behind a desk shuffling through some papers. Yep none other then my father. I sat down in a seat that was in front of his desk. My father looked up at me " Jemini... good to see you. I don't know if Tsuyoshi already discussed this with you but I wanted discuss it with you as well" my father said in a voice that was gentle but Stern but really had no emotion in it. That was my typical Father though. He rarely showed his emotions and with his cold states and harsh looking figure it is a very believable front. The only time I've seen my father cry was when my mother died.

" Jemini! Stop spacing out young lady and listen to me!" I looked up as my father began t speak again. I just wanted to take a big piece of duck tape and tape his mouth shut. " Jemini in hour there will be a ball.." " So there are always balls it never mattered to me" I interrupted, see I one of those kinds of people who laugh at people who go to balls. I just love to watch the idiots dance around in circles making complete fools of themselves, " Jemini just let me finish my sentence..." My father said rubbing his forehead to relive the stress I was giving him. " As I was saying there is going to be a ball and it is your honor. A few men will becoming to meet you and possibly to ask you for your hand in _marriage" _Wait hold up did he just say MARRIAGE! " What! Are you crazy I don't want to be married off to some person I never even met before" I screamed standing up from my seat. " This matter does not concern you. You are of proper marring age" my father continued. " Alright first off it does concern me and second I will not do it" I said walking towards the door and opening it walking out and slamming it behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait hold up did he just say MARRIAGE! "

" Jemini go get dressed for the ball now!" Tsuyoshi demanded. " Forget you aren't making me into some kind of dressed up Barbie doll to get married to someone I don't even..." (5 minutes later) for in the time it would have taken me to finish my sentence Tsuyoshi was able to knock me out. I woke up to " There now don't you look pretty" Tsuyoshi said holding up a mirror so i could see myself. I had a dress on that was a off white color, came to the floor, was off my shoulders with long sleeves that led down to my wrist were a piece of fabric went around my two middle fingers. Fabric came straight across my breast though you could still see the top of them. Of course I still had the necklace my mom had given me, it actually went well with the dress being as beautiful as a diamond but way more precious. It was cut in tear drop shape. And set right above by breast. " No! And don't think because you got me dressed that I'm going to..." (5 more minutes later) Tsuyoshi and I walked down the steps that led to the Main Hall were dinner was being served. We took our seats next to my father's at the head of the table. After we had sat down I leaned over to Tsuyoshi and whispered " I hate you" " You always say that" " Because I mean it". My father stood up and asked for everyone's attention. " Attention... Attention, thank you all for coming. I hope you all enjoy yourselves and have a wonderful time. I would like to introduce my daughter Jemini to you all" he finished by having me stand up to be properly introduced.

After dinner there was dancing, which I was required to do, against my will I might add. I danced with allot of guys I actually lost track after 15. Some guys were short & fat, others tall & skinny and vise versa. I finished dancing with one guy and I was actually happy that you only were required to dance with every guy once. This guy couldn't dance to save his life my foot is probably be bruised for a week. I sat down at a table to rest before I had to dance again. ' Man I don't know how some girls do it! I was exhausted after the first dance' I thought looking at the other girls still dancing some who hadn't taken a brake since they started. Then this guy walked up and asked me to dance. I was reluctant to dance I was still traumatised from the last guy. But Tsuyoshi shot me a _you have to glance_from across the room I respond by glaring at. He knew I would get him back one way or an other. The guy led me out onto the dance floor. We weren't dancing long before the man completed me on how I looked like everyone else. " You look very lovely" he said " Thank you" i replied politely. We were still dancing when he looked down at my necklace. " That is an exquisite gem you have may I asked were you obtained it." " I've always had it" I answered

I started to drift off in thought about the gem I was wearing around my neck. All I really could remember was that my mother gave it to me a few days before she died. That is why it is so precious to me. " Are you all right" he asked me " Yes, I was just thinking" that is when I noticed that he was very handsome not hott of any thing but really attractive. His hair was a dark purple and came to shoulder length, two pieces came off towards the front. He didn't look to be much older then me at most two years. His clothes faltered his figure and holding on to him I could tell that he was very strong. I could feel his mussels through tux jacket. He was about 4 inches taller then I was. The only thing wrong was his eye were so cold not like he was sad but more like he was emotion list. His eyes at first sight were very alluring, but at second glance kind of scary. While thinking all of this I was still staring at him. He look down at me and I quick turned away as my face turned a bright red. The music started to fade, we stopped dancing and bowed, I turned to walk away he grabbed my wrist " I didn't get your name" he said " It is always polite to give your name first before asking someone else." I replied. He looked at me for a moment and then said " It's Hiei" " Mine's Jemini". He let go of my wrist and I walked back to the table I was at before.

I was staring at my wrist and thinking about what I had felt when he had grabbed it. Fear had shot through my whole body and for a split second I could swear I felt an evil aura coming from him. Tsuyoshi walked over and sat down next to me, which broke me out of my thoughts. " So... How are we doing" he asked " How do you think" " Alright still in a bad mood I see" he said standing up. " Well will you give me the honor of having at least one dance with you" he said extending his had to me " Fine! But don't think your off the hook" I said taking his hand. As Tsuyoshi and I danced he got me to laugh at least once " Jem I know that you are upset about this but it is a great thing" " How is getting married to someone you don't even know grea..." I stopped because out of the corner of my eye I saw Hiei leave the Main Hall and go down a hallway not open to guests. I was going to go fallow him but all of a sudden there was a huge explosion. Through the smoke I could make out figures. As the rest of the smoke cleared I saw 30-40 soldiers with swords drawn standing in a gaping hole in the wall. Someone shrieked as the soldiers came in and started attacking everyone.

I reach down and pulled up my dress above my thigh and took the dagger out of the leather strap. I hidden it there with out Tsuyoshi knowing. Hey what can I say. I flipped of my shoes so didn't fall when fighting. That is when I noticed that Tsuyoshi wasn't next to me anymore. He was across the room fighting about 8 soldiers by himself. I was going to go help him when 3 soldiers stepped in my way." Three against one that just isn't fare" I said " She is right especially because she is a girl. You get her" one soldier motioned to the other. " Hold up on fare to you!" I said mockingly. " Why you arrogant little..." the first soldier shouted as he stepped forward then lunging at me with his sword. He swung at me and I side stepped the attack and brought the hilt of the dagger down on his wrist he drooped his sword and I kicked him to the ground. " Ok who is next" I said looking at the other two " You get her" " No, you do it" I was so distracted by the two's fighting I didn't notice the other one get back up behind me. The other two saw this and went to attack me just like the one behind me. I moved just as the three collided " Ah ha ha" I laughed at the three they looked so stupid. Then I felt someone behind me I move just as a soldier brought his sword down. " AH" I grabbed my left arm were the gash was pouring out blood over my fingers. " Oh what's the matter Little Miss Tough Stuff got a boo-boo" the one soldier said as the three stood up and started to laugh.

Think how to get away there are three in front of me an one behind me " Too late" the soldier that was behind me said as he came up behind me and put his sword to my throaght. " Your going to die here. How does that feel?" he mocked me. I was starting to get light headed from blood lost. I took what strength I had left and turned my self around so I was facing him and kneed him in his... Well you know. He fell over and I started to run but the other soldiers got in my way. Then they all took a step towards me and I took a few back. The next thing I knew they were all attacking me at once. I managed to dodge the first two attempts but the third guy slashed my right side. As I fell to my knees the soldier kicked me and I rolled over a few time until I was on my stomach holding both of my wounds

He came over and went to grab me but then a dagger came flying at him and went straight through his hand. He fell back screaming in pain. I looked up and Tsuyoshi was standing over me. He looked back over his shoulder " Are you ok" " Yeah just a little cut up nothing major" " You bastard! How dare you do that to one of the 7 Warlords guards" the soldier picked up a sword with his good hand and went to hit Tsuyoshi but he dodged the blow so fast I didn't even see him move. He brought his elbow down on the back of the guys neck and he fell to the ground out cold. " Ok let's go I have more pressing matters to attend to" " What! How dare you I going to teach who you are dealing with" the other soldier said swinging his sword at Tsuyoshi but then using a hidden dagger to stab Tsuyoshi. Tsuyoshi stopped the attack with one then he sapped the guys arm in half.

The other soldier ran away no even attempting to attack. " Jem let me see your wounds" Tsuyoshi said kneeling down next to me. I showed him the cut on my arm and side. " This might hurt but it should heal them faster then they would heal themselves" he said holding his hands and cupping them over my wounds. Soon a light purple aura came out of them and surrounded my wounds healing them almost instantaneously. " Thank you Tsuyoshi" I said throwing my arms around him and giving him a hug. He stood up and help me to my feet. " So much for this dress" I said looking down at the shredded remains of my dress, it was now mid thy and had a tear in the side and on the arm were I had been slashed. Tsuyoshi smiled... " Look out!" Tsuyoshi grabbed me and turned me around just as a dagger came fly at me. The dagger went into the back of his right shoulder. I looked down at him as he fell to the ground. Soldiers came running over " TSUYOSHI!" I screamed as floor started to become stained blood red.

" Ha! What a useless way to die... For a pathedtic girl" the soldier began to laugh. 'No... No... Tsuyoshi... No...' "**NO**!" I screamed, as a power I couldn't describe came over me. The soldier's eyes became filled with fear. He dropped his sword as all the floor in a 10 foot radios of me shattered. The soldier took a few steps back and then turned to run but I got in front of him before he could. I kicked him back over by Tsuyoshi then appearing over him in a flash pile drove his head into the floor. I took his sword and went to stab him but Tsuyoshi grabbed my ankle "Jem..." I stopped and the power I had slowly drained and I went back to normally. I dropped the sword and turned towards Tsuyoshi. I fell to my knees in Tsuyoshi's blood which was now a puddle that surround him. " Tsuyoshi don't die, don't leave me. I know that I'm a pain and I know that you think I hate you but I don't. Your like a father to me please don't die" I said over my tears that were rolling down my face on to his. " Shh... It is all right don't cry for me" Tsuyoshi said in a hushed comforting voice putting his on my cheek and rubbing it softly. " Please don't leave me" I said putting my hand over his " Jem I'm no important know they're after you" he said

" What?" " There the 7 Warlords Hiei (Darkness), Atake (Fire), Yaki (Ice), Shiburay (Explosions and focused energy), Hitachi (Earth), Mizu (Water), and Sy (Lighting). They don't mess around go and get out of here there is a portal in a cave right outside the village. Go to the Rebel Guard base in Suron City. Hurry and get out before they catch you " " No! I won't leave you" " Jemini do as I say I'll find a way out I always do." Tsuyoshi said " Fine but you better make it through this" I hugged him stood up and ran out the gaping hole in the wall. I ran as fast as I could through the woods. I could hear the screams of the people in the village behind me.

" Good eveyhing is going as planed"


	3. Chapter 3

**" Good everything is going as planed"**

I ran until i came to the cave Tsuyoshi told me about i quickly ran in side of it because I knew someone would be following me. I walked in a few feet and laid back against the cave wall to catch my breath, it felt cool on my skin. " There she is get her" broke the silence. At the entrance of the cave there were two soldiers. " Crap" I started to run further into the cave i kept glancing around for the portal Tsuyoshi had said would be there. I finally saw it i ran to it as fast as I could when I was about 3 feet from it a turned around to face the soldiers so they didn't just follow me. The strange thing was that they were gone.

I wiped the sweat from my fore head and turned around towards the portal. I didn't want to go through right away because portals can teleport you any were. I was about to stick my hand through when I heard a sound behind me a went to look but slipped and fell head first into the portal. When I opened my eyes I was falling towards the ground I shut my eyes and waited to hit the ground. But someone grabbed me be for I hit the ground. When we landed he set me on my feet I turned to thank him but he was gone. I walked foreword a little and looked around it looked like the portal had just taken me deeper into the cave. ' There has to be another portal somewhere. I was still looking when I felt someone behind me again I turned to look and it was Hiei. He was different he wasn't wearing what he was at the ball. Now he was in black pants that were tight, a muscle shirt that was a dark grey, he had boots that came up to the middle of his calf mussel, his tight pants went into them, he had a cape coat thing on that had a collar that flared up on it, a sword with weired engravings on it, and a necklace just like mine except it was pure black.

That is when I remember Tsuyoshi had said that there was a Hiei and he was part of the 7 Warlords. I quick turned back around and started to run. I turned my head around to see if he was following me but he wasn't he was gone. When I turned back around he was in front of me. I tried to stop but I slid right up to him. Before I could get away he grabbed both my wrist. " Let go of me" I shouted. He didn't move he just stared at me then his eye shifted over my shoulder,I turned my head to see what he was so focused on. There was another guy standing there his eye were full of range and hatred. "Hiei!" the guy shouted. " Yes?" Hiei said pulling me closer and putting his sword to my throat.

" Why Juno is that you? It is so nice to see you" Hiei said in a tone that seemed to be mocking Juno. Then Juno drew his sword which also had strange engravings on it. " Attacking wouldn't be the right thing to do here Juno you would be risking the life of someone innocent" Hiei said. " How innocent is this" I said slamming my foot down on his. Hiei dropped the sword and let go of me. I went to run but Hiei tripped me and I fell face first to the ground. Juno ran at him and went to hit him with the sword but Hiei blocked the blow and made the sword going flying in the other direction. Then Hiei rammed his fist into Juno's stomach, which made Juno double over in pain. Hiei dropped kick Juno into the ground. He kick him in the stomach a few times and then stepped on his head pushing it into the ground. " You just don't learn I would have thought you'd learned your lesson from when I destroyed your village" Hiei finished " Kuroi Raikou" Hiei called out and his sword that was on the ground flew into his hand. " Now it is your turn" Hiei went to gore Juno with the sword " Oh no you don't" I yelled as I tackled him to the ground.

" Ow my head" I sat up rubbing the top of my head. " You contemptuous little girl you are going to wish you stayed out of this" Hiei said standing up " I am not contemptu... contemtuiou... what ever that word is. Do you think that I am going to stand here and watch you kill someone who can't even fight back. I standing up " You..." he went to back hand me but I moved and tried to hit him. But Hiei stopped the jolt and then took his knee and slammed it into my stomach. He side kicked me into a wall. I slid down until I was resting on the ground. Hiei came over and picked me up by my throat. " You don't learn either. Do you?" he said as he stated to tighten his grip. I started to loose cosiness " Oh what is the matter short of breath" he said through his laughter. I glance over to were Juno was he was still on the ground not moving.

Hiei saw that I was staring at Juno " You should really be more concerned about yourself" he said. Then out of no were a dagger came flying at Hiei he stopped it of course, but it had a paper bomb on it. Hiei realized a little to late the bomb went off. Hiei had dropped me as soon as the bomb had exploded. When the smoke from the bomb cleared there were two figures standing 12 feet away. Hiei was still in front of me I was on there ground leaning against the wall. The two figures were a girl and a boy they looked to be the same age as me. The girl glanced around and saw Juno on the ground. She went to run to him, but Hiei got in the way. She stopped as fear slowly crepted onto her face. The boy that was with ran up to her and stepped in front of her.

" You pathetic fools" Hiei said "Shadou Haji" Hiei said putting his hands out in front of him taking his two pointer fingers and thumbs and making a triangle. The girl and boy be came paralyzed and couldn't move. " You come to save them but can't even save yourselves" Hiei still had his sword in his hand. He took his arm and put it up in the. The next thing I knew I had gotten up grabbed Juno's sword and swung at Hiei. He defected the blow with one hand just as he hand done with Juno. " You stupid girl" he said as he back handed me to the ground. The boy and girl looked on in horror " Now you get to watch them die" he said as he pointed his hand at the boy and girl. All of a sudden black energy started coming from it. Then a beam of black energy shot out of his hand and hit the boy and girl. They went flying back into a wall which collapse on top of them. "..." I was speech ess Hiei then kicked me back over by Juno. I hit him and we both flew into a wall. Hiei started walking towards us. ' What can I do he is going to kill me. Oh...' Hiei walked right up to me. " You pitiful girl you so frighten you shaking" " I'm no afraid of you" I said. Hiei put his hand on my cheek and then slid it under my chin. ' Ok it is now or never' I slapped Hiei's hand away and drove a dagger into his stomach.

Hiei hung his head over for a second I though I had killed him. But then he stood up straight and took the dagger out of his stomach and the hole closed up. Hiei slid the dagger across his tongue he started to laugh. His laugh made my stomach turn. " It is been a long time since someones made me tasted my own blood, let alone gore me through my stomach" " Alright that is enough fun it is time we get going" " I'm am not going any were with you" " You really don't have a say in the matter" Hiei got right in my face and then stuck his pointer and middle finger to my had and said "Ikou Ankyo**" **all of a sudden my body felt really weak. Hiei picked me up and put me under his arm. 'No I don't want to go with him but I can't move Juno the other boy and girl are they dead' Hiei began walking away with me. Then I saw Juno move he began to get up then in a flash he was gone. I don't know if Hiei saw him and just didn't care or if he didn't know. All of a sudden Hiei stopped Juno had teleported in font of us. " Your not passing" he said " I don't think you in the position to say that. If you don't let me pass I'll kill the girl" Hiei said as he began to shock me "AHHHH" " Fine I'll let you trough but as soon as I do you let her go" Juno said as he stepped a side and Hiei walked trough the portal.

When we came to the other side I saw a land bursting with intense flames and lava. " Alright Hiei you said you let her go" " And when have you known me to keep promises" Hiei said setting me back on my feet while still holding my left arm with his and having his other arm around my neck. I was starting to get the felling back in my body. Juno became enraged. ' Ok now is my chance' I twisted around, breaking my arm in the process, and got away from Hiei I took a few steps back. I came to the edge of the Cliff we were on. Down below sharp rocks and hot lava. Hiei was in total shock and Juno was chuckling under his breath. Then all of a sudden the ground were I was staring collapsed from beneath me and I started to fall. Juno and Hiei both went to grab me but Juno knock Hiei into a wall which collapsed on top of him. Juno grabbed me and teleported away.


End file.
